


Podfic: 'Tangled' by asuralucier

by peasina



Series: Area 51 Husbands Podficlets [1]
Category: Independence Day (Movies)
Genre: Attempted Knitting, Community: podfic_bingo, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/pseuds/peasina
Summary: Brackish catches Milton trying to get back into an old hobby.
Relationships: Milton Isaacs/Brackish Okun
Series: Area 51 Husbands Podficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744486
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3
Collections: Pioneer Podfic, Podfic Bingo





	Podfic: 'Tangled' by asuralucier

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tangled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770760) by [asuralucier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuralucier/pseuds/asuralucier). 



> I'd appreciate any constructive feedback on my reading.
> 
> This is a fill for [podfic_bingo 2020](https://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org/). The square I've filled is: arts & crafts

  


Stream and download from archive.org, [here](https://ia801504.us.archive.org/25/items/tangled_202005/Tangled.mp3). You can also stream and download from Soundcloud, [here](https://soundcloud.com/peasina/tangled).


End file.
